


Switch - Snapshot

by switchmeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchmeon/pseuds/switchmeon
Summary: "She would later attempt to imagine what was going on behind those closed eyes. For now, she was occupied by her own experience of it."A teaser from the first draft of Switch, an upcoming short story.





	Switch - Snapshot

His face, head off the edge of the mattress: eyes closed, mouth open in a silent gasp that he couldn’t take, her hand around his exposed throat. He was so open now with her hips between his legs, more than she had ever seen the man; so responsive, unguarded, vulnerable. His fingers curled, looking for something to grip onto. She drew an arm he had strewn across the mattress and put it under her shoulder onto her back. When she thrust next, his fingers gripped her and his legs wrapped around her waist, ankles locking, clinging on and drawing her in. She growled at that, holding his shoulder as she rocked his body up and down with more aggressive movements. She alternated, pressing his chest against the mattress, enjoying the submissiveness he showed at that, and tracing a hand up his neck, at first just a threat and then a treat. She was rougher with him now, enough force to choke him properly for a few moments at a time.

He loved it, his body covered and rocked and held down by her. She would later attempt to imagine what was going on behind those closed eyes. For now, she was occupied by her own experience of it. The sight of him; the thought as to what it would feel like to be inside him, tight and wet around a cock she didn’t have; the animalistic force he revelled in her exerting over him. She may not have had a straining erection to press against him but she was nonetheless noticeably, physically aroused.

She grabbed him behind his back, pulling him backwards with her until she lay down, letting him straddle her. She thrust gently, sure to not set him off-balance, but he was rocking against her himself. Eyes open only for brief moments, mouth still open and panting, he was desperate, although for what, neither of them were sure. They rocked together, Jo letting him move how he wanted now. She found herself gasping at movement he made, clearly the sort to get deeper and harder, stunned and thrilled at the thought of what he so clearly wanted. There was nothing left in his mind at this point, that was clear – it all was run on a set of instincts mismatched to his body. Most of her movements had been the same. How complementary.

They slowly stilled. She sat up to hold him. He rested his head on her shoulder slowly, wrapping his arms around to cling to her. He was still and fragile and she held him as he slowly regained consciousness. They lay for a while, slowly stroking his side and arm and fingertips to give him some semblance she was here while he sunk slowly back into reality.


End file.
